


The art of fucking your enemy

by mommasboy (orphan_account)



Series: ASS FUCKING IS NOT GAY UNLESS YOU KISS ISSA FACT [1]
Category: Naruto, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: Damn, FUCK, M/M, Masochism, Rough Sex, Shitty Writing, horrible, i love rough sex omg, inspired by all the billy/steve fanfictions i've been reading, shitty sex, slight sadism, this is not hot, uhm I can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mommasboy
Summary: “Yeah,” Naruto continued. “You might as well be a fag.” Naruto didn’t know why he was saying all that shit. His parents always preached that acceptance shit, but fucking Sasuke and his pretty fucking eyes and face and whatever made him feel that red hot at the pit of his stomach and he decided it was anger.“Bet you scream like a little bitch, taking it up the ass.” He could tell Sasuke was angry, it was radiating off him.





	The art of fucking your enemy

_9:38 PM, Tuesday November, 21 2010 K._

_NARUTORMINATOR_

Sitting in some guy’s kitchen with a group of tipsy teenage kids was not what Naruto envisioned when he changed high schools abruptly and moved to Brooklyn from his mostly white neighborhood in Alaska. Being the only mixed race kid was hard. Other kids used to bully him for dark skin and a mono-lid but he just beat their ass. So here he was, 17 and angry with a bunch of tipsy 17 and happy kids, well, mostly 17 and happy kids. There was a rich Japanese kid named Sasuke Uchiha, who could rival him, (but Sasuke was more bitter than angry). “What are you staring at, Uzumaki?” Sasuke asked, eyes glaring. Naruto was surprised to see this guy at a party if he was honest.

“Hah! Not your bitch ass that’s for sure.” Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked Sasuke up and down. Sasuke sneered at him. “Who are you calling a bitch.” He moved closer to Naruto, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes also. “Who the fuck you think, pretty boy.” Naruto said getting up so he can meet at eye level with Sasuke.

Sasuke’s thin frame shook with anger. His were now at his side, balled into fists. Naruto wasn’t afraid of him though, he could knock his skinny ass out cold. He met kids bigger than this dude. “Yeah,” Naruto continued. “You might as well be a fag.” Naruto didn’t know why he was saying all that shit. His parents always preached that acceptance shit, but fucking Sasuke and his pretty fucking eyes and face and whatever made him feel that red hot at the pit of his stomach and he decided it was anger.

“Bet you scream like a little bitch, taking it up the ass.” He could tell Sasuke was angry, it was radiating off him. “Oh yeah?” Sasuke sneered. Naruto smirked, he was loving this. “Oh yeah.”

“Wanna bet then? Wanna fucking try it, Uzumaki?” Sasuke leered. His eyes blazing, lips curled in a frown. He was that red hot type of mad. That wiped the smirk off of Naruto’s face, replaced it with a glower. Now, Naruto knew this was a bad idea. But he didn’t care, he wanted to get that dumb smirk off the Uchiha’s pretty little face. That stupid asshole has been bothering him ever since he got here. Always got to comment on everything he did, can’t even fucking breathe right with that asshole. “What’s wrong Uzumaki? Scared.” Sasuke mocked, getting his face all over Naruto’s. So Naruto did what his instincts told him to do. He smirked and sneered and ‘OK.’ Sasuke flushed at Naruto’s answer. It was unexpected. He thought that Naruto would call him a faggot, back down and walk away. That would be his win. But Naruto didn’t do that, so he wouldn’t back down either. He stared intensely at the slightly taller boy, daring him. Sasuke wouldn’t admit it, but he was scared. He didn’t even know how it works, but if a girl can do it, then so can he. But why was he the one taking it up the ass?

_10:06 PM_

_SARATORU_

Not one to reject a fight, especially from Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke tough it up. That stupid asshole Naruto didn’t even know it feels.

He bet nobody assumed Naruto was weak when they looked at him. Nobody called him girly. Nobody fucking followed him home because they wanted to make sure he was a boy. Nobody did anything to him. So Naruto can just shut the fuck up when he called him a pretty boy. He’s heard it enough fucking times already.

“Let see if you can make me, as you so eloquently put it, ‘scream like a bitch.’”

Naruto roughly grabbed Sasuke by his bicep, dragged him up the stairs and threw into the nearest empty bedroom. Sasuke rubbed the spot where Naruto’s large hands were a moment ago, it was sure to bruise. Naruto closed and locked the door, and turned around facing Sasuke who was standing in front of the large bed.

“So what do I get when your gay ass lose, huh? A fuck whenever I want? What, are you going to prostitute yourself, Uchiha?” Naruto sprouted, disgust evident in his voice, “Or maybe, you do this with every guy from school you meet at a party.” Sasuke was beyond angry, his heart pounded in his chest, white noise biting at his ears, His eyes wet with tears he refused to shed. “Well,” Sasuke gritted out, “when I win Uzumaki, I’m going to make you scream like a bitch.”

Naruto burst out in a laugh, loud and boisterous. “Really!?” He scoffed. “Really?” He repeated. All the amusement seem to drip off his face,(which secretly scared Sasuke a bit) “Turn your ass around, Uchiha, I’m going to have a field day with this.” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a condom. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, not knowing if he should comply. Naruto decided for him. He quickly crossed the room and forcible turned the other around. One hand reaching into Sasuke’s pants and the other on his chest. Sasuke’s body was leaning against his. Sasuke could feel Naruto’s breath on his neck. He could also feel Naruto’s dick pressing against his lower back. Sasuke shuddered when Naruto scratched his lower belly, inching towards his crotch. He paused suddenly, “You shave your pubes?” He laughed. Sasuke blushed, ‘Not everyone shaved, weird.’ Naruto continued until he reached Sasuke’s dick. Sasuke took a sharp inhale as Naruto’s hands wrapped around his dick. He let out a muffled groan when Naruto did a quick fap. His hands that were at his lips were tugged on my Naruto. “No muffling.” Sasuke shook his head, no way. Naruto bites, angry he roughly pulled Sasuke’s wrist with his free hand and started jerking Sasuke. “No muffling.” He stresses, voice dark, the hand hold Sasuke’s wrist tighten.

Sasuke weakly nodded and remove his other hand. Happy Naruto freed his wrist. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Reaching under Sasuke’s shirt, Naruto grabbed a nipple and squeezed and pulled on it. Sasuke tried to hold back the whimper that tried to escape his throat. He couldn’t when Naruto repeated the action. He continued doing so until Sasuke’s nipple was hard a move on to the other one. Naruto took off his shirt and threw it aside. “Take off your pants.” He ordered. Sasuke complied, dazed. He flushed as Naruto stared at him, and glared at the wall. He was skinny, not as skinny as Naruto expected. He had some meat on him where he needed. At least he didn’t have a flat ass. It was small, but round and soft the the touch. And he had a little curve in the stomach, barely noticeable. His waist was thin and his hips protrude. Well he was definitely male. He pulled Sasuke closer, hands around his waist. He sucked and licked Sasuke’s ear and made his way down to his neck, as soon as he reached his collar bone Sasuke let out a loud moan. So he lapped at it, and did it again. He smirked, this was gonna be easy. Sasuke probably get no pussy and Naruto is a little too sexualy active. Sasuke blushed with his whole body, Naruto didn’t think he’d even seen anyone more red, but Sasuke looks cute like that, though he’d never admit he thought that way. He looked at Sasuke’s pink erect nipples.

He pushed Sasuke on the bed. He landed on his back and looked at Naruto with confused, dazed eyes. Naruto took off his clothes in record time, leaving only his boxers on. He jumped on the bed, eyes boring into Sasuke's chest. He lapped at the somehow pink area. He took one nipple in his mouth.

 He sucked and bit at it. Sasuke groaned and moaned and wiggled underneath him. He arched his back and whimpered every time Naruto bit his nipple. Naruto saw, this and bit harder, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to leave a mark. Sasuke gasp and looked like he just creamed his pants. He let small whimpers, eyes shut, taking little puffs of air. Naruto had that surprised look on his face. Well, he didn’t cum but he felt like he did. His dick was impossible hard and he think if Naruto just touch it he’ll cum. Naruto smirked, reach out and grab something from the nigh table. In his disheveled state Sasuke can see, it’s lube. “Lube or No lube, your pick, Uchiha.” For a couple of ‘Not Gay’ guys they seem pretty comfortable with this.

_10:49 PM_

_RAMAROO_

Naruto lube a finger up and tried to gently press it against Sasuke’s ass. It looked clean cause well, it was shaved, and it didn’t smell bad. Sasuke smelled like baby powder which was weird. He never met a guy who didn’t stink or smelled like ax in their school. He, Sasuke was biting on the middle phalanx of his finger almost the knuckle, trying to keep quiet. Naruto frowned. He quickly flipped Sasuke around and slapped his behind, hard. It bounced back and Naruto can’t help but feel aroused at the quickly pooling red.

Sasuke shuddered and whimpers. “Thought I told you no muffling.” “No,” Sasuke whined. “D-don’t do it from the back.” Naruto just ignored him and continued circling his entrance with his lubed up finger. He tried and push a finger. Sasuke immediately recoiled. A gasp escaped his lips. Naruto pressed on, seemingly searching for something. Something flashed. Sasuke gasped, then whimpered, then let out a couple of low pitched moans. That was, the most intense orgasm Sasuke has ever had. Naruto’s eyes glinted and darken, “We’re not done yet, Uchiha.” In one full swoop, he push his dick inside Sasuke, directly hitting his prostate. He continued with his merciless pounding. Sasuke letting out a series of high pitched moans. Sasuke unconsciously rolled his hips and pushed back on the Uzumaki. He was doing the Uchiha doggy style so he could go as hard a he wants. Somehow, with Sasuke, the pain made it feel better. He might have been a masochist but Naruto just do it so well.

No wonder he had the girls talking about him at school. He heard a couple rumor or two about how sex with Naruto is AMAZING. Naruto kept pounding away, his eyes closed, like he’s in the zone. And Sasuke just keep screaming and he thinks he’s about to come again and he does. His eyes roll to the back of his head, tears streaming down his face, drool in the corner of lips. He’s all sloppy and Naruto think’s that's super sexy. And Sasuke let’s out a high pitch type breathy moan and finishes for the second time, yet Naruto is nowhere near down. Naruto pulls his body towards his, lays Sasuke’s torso against his and pulls at his nipples and bites at his neck from behind while still pounding into him. Sasuke mind is a hot white and he can’t think. And he almost pass out, but Naruto is observant like that, he notices, and stops. Let Sasuke catch his breath.

“I win Uchiha, haha fuck you.” Sasuke smirked. “Already did.” “Somehow, that made Naruto laugh. “Well since you’re good, I still haven’t come. A look of dread washed over Sasuke’s features. “What the fuck, are you even huma-Anh!” Naruto cut Sasuke off with a thrust to the prostate. His dick was huge stretching Sasuke open. He didn’t put it all in. Yet.

He flipped Sasuke over, threw a leg over his shoulder and resume thrusting repeatedly into the slightly older boy, in ‘T’ position. He pushed in, going deep all the way to the base, his balls slapping Uchiha’s ass. The Uchiha let out a high pitched scream/moan. Unless this room was like super soundproof, everyone and their momma heard him. And Naruto let it loose, he forgot the condom so Uchiha’s gonna be having a hard time next morning. Plus he’s been saving up so it was twice as much. The white hot sticky mess shot up inside Sasuke at incredible speed. His under belly looked full and was protruding. This time, Sasuke passed out for real.


End file.
